1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an array substrate, a method of manufacturing an array substrate and a screen, and a screen.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an array substrate in which a plurality of small convex portions, or concave portions is formed to be arrayed has been applied to a screen on which an image is displayed by reflecting projection light which is emitted from a projection-type display device such as a projector. It is known that, in these array substrates, it is possible to use an imprint molding method (hereinafter, referred to as “transfer molding method”) as a method of molding resin as a raw material, and to easily form a screen which causes the projection light to be reflected.
In a method of manufacturing the Fresnel lens using hot press (transfer molding method), regarding a method of forming a molding die, a method is disclosed in JP-A-5-156484, in which a conductive resin base material is exposed, the Fresnel lens having a main surface which is processed in a shape of the Fresnel lens pattern is used as a mother die for electroforming the Fresnel lens, and a mold replication is produced from metal which is electro-deposited on the main surface using the electroforming, by using the conductive resin base material.
However, in a method of manufacturing an array substrate by a transfer molding method using the mold replication (hereinafter, referred to as “mold member”), there is a problem in that it is difficult to precisely control a cutout position in which a region where the convex portion or the concave portion is formed by a transfer, and a region where the convex portion or the concave portion is not formed, that is, the outer edge portion which is an unnecessary portion as the array substrate is cut out. In addition, when the raw material is a thin film shaped substrate, or when a large array substrate is used as a screen, there is a case where the outer edge portion is obliquely cut out when being cut out due to a deviation of the position of the array substrate, accordingly, the external dimension of the array substrate becomes uneven. In JP-A-5-156484, the above described problem is not mentioned.
For this reason, a manufacturing method of the array substrate is desired in which the outer edge portion can be cut out with a predetermined dimension, and a region of the substrate where the convex portion or the concave portion are formed can be easily obtained with a predetermined dimension, when transfer molding is performed with respect to the array substrate using a mold member.